I'm A Vampire
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Riza attends a Halloween party and learns exactly why her friends picked out the vampire costume for her. ROYAI Challenge Fic Challenge words from Fullmetal Demon Alchemist.


**I'm a Vampire**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot 3 Word Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: You guys are probably going to end up getting sick of me posting so many oneshots right? LOL Anyway, the words of this challenge came from Fullmetal Demon Alchemist**** and the words are I'm A Vampire. I had thirty minutes and it had to be less than 550 words but more than 450 not counting Author's notes and titles. Here you go; hope you like it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm a Vampire**

Riza signed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a clingy black dress, with a black silk cape. She pulled up the neckline, trying to cover more of her chest but the effort was useless. She then tried to fix the mid-thigh slit in the dress but nothing would hold it shut. She sighed again. While the dress wasn't horribly immodest, the skin it was revealing wasn't anything she was used to showing off. How could she have allowed the the girls pick out her costume? In fact, how could she let them talk her into going to the stupid office Halloween party? She hated Halloween. It was fine for children to dress up but as an adult, it was ridiculous.

She heard a knock at the door and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. After grabbing her fangs and sticking them in her mouth, she grabbed a black handbag and went to answer the door. As expected, it was Rebecca, Maria, Scieszka, and Gracia. Before they could respond on how she looked, she glared at them.

"Wasn't it possible to get me a decent costume?" she questioned, her voice taking on a strange tone because of the fangs. She took in their costumes and growled. Rebecca was a pirate, Maria was a simple (and covered) witch, Scieszka was a pumpkin, and Gracia was a soldier.

"Because that was the only one left," Rebecca said with a chuckle.

"Liar," Riza replied.

"Come on, we are going to be late," Gracia said.

"Fine," Riza muttered, knowing that with four against one there was no way she would be able to back out.

--

The party was in full swing by the time she got there. She didn't bother looking for the other members of Mustang's team. As the girls started to mingle, she went over to sit away from the crowd. Hopefully nobody would notice her. As she sat down in her seat, the split came open and she promptly moved it to cover her leg.

"Hello there beautiful," a weird sounding yet familiar voice said. Riza looked up to see Roy, who was also a vampire. "Good to know I'm not alone."

Riza narrowed her eyes, understanding just why the girls picked this costume; Because Roy was going to be a vampire as well. She growled and glared at the women who were now bunched together at the other side of the room and staring at her.

"They planned it," Roy said.

Riza nodded. "Yeah, they are still trying to get us together," she said.

"Maybe we should tell them that we are already together."

"Then they'd be worse. They'd always be trying to poke me for information," she said.

"Ah, I see," Roy took in her appearance and smiled. "What to go outside for a bit?"

Riza nodded, got up from her seat, and left the office with Roy. Ignoring the laughing women.

As soon as they were out in the courtyard, Riza felt herself being pushed against a wall. Roy's mouth, sans the fangs, moved to kiss the side of her neck. Riza laughed, tilted her neck, and moved her hands to grip his back.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Biting your neck. I am a vampire after all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Please go vote in my poll on my profile. I really need your input. Also, if you'd like to take this challenge let me know and I will give you three words. Also, please review if you wish. They make me say boooooooo in that oh so ghosty tone.**


End file.
